Big Time Girl Group
by rusher4life12345
Summary: 4 girls get chosen to become the girl group that will tour with Big Time Rush! With love, kidnapping, and a crazy cousin thrown into the mix you know this tour is going to be crazy! Logan/OC, Carlos/OC, Kendall/OC, and James/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so I'm back again with the first chapter of Big Time Girl Group! I'm really excited to get this story going! I'm going to really enjoy writing this story, so I really hope you guys enjoy reading it! Anyways on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush and their songs nor do I claim to own them. I honestly own anything but the plotline in this story.

Big Time Girl Group Chapter 1: Getting ready!

"Haile wake up! Today is the day!" screamed my overly excited friend, Jayleen Fincher. I looked at my alarm clock and groaned. It's 6:30 in the morning. I never wake up this early, but today was a special day. Me and my three best friends, Jayleen, Crystal, and Alyssa, are going to be the girl group for Big Time Rush. Basically if we are chosen we sing their songs just changed to a girl's perspective. I went to my bathroom and took a shower. I got out of the shower and blow dried my dark red hair. I went back to my bedroom and put on the clothes I picked out last night. (A/N: The links to the outfits the girls will be wearing are on my profile.) The tour guy said wear normal clothes because we are not going to be dancing. I walked down the stairs to see Alyssa making breakfast, and Jayleen and Crystal watching Big Time Rush on TV. They stayed over last night, so none of us would be late to the auditions. I went over to the 'music' part of my living room and grabbed my guitar to tune it.

"They are allowing you to play the guitar?" asked Jayleen

"I thought they will have the regular music for us to sing to. I'm not good with acoustic versions when I'm not used to them!" said Crystal frantically

"Calm down it's just for Cover Girl. It won't be too different from the original, and plus that's how the guys perform it at their concerts." I said finishing tuning my guitar. "If you guys are still nervous about it then after breakfast we'll practice it."

"Hey guys breakfast is ready." Alyssa said setting down four plates with pancakes on them, butter, maple syrup for the other three girls, and butter pecan syrup for me. (A/N: Haile I really hope adding in that you like butter pecan syrup is okay. If it isn't I am very sorry, but butter pecan syrup is SO good.)

"I don't see how you could like that stuff." Said Crystal

"Hey this stuff is amazing! It's better than that boring maple syrup you guys put on your pancakes." I said

"Whatever." We finished eating. I got up and got my guitar. I walked back to the couch and sat back down. I started strumming a bit then I started to sing.

Haile:

I don't know why you always get so insecure  
I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror  
And why won't you believe me when I say  
That to me you get more beautiful, everyday

Crystal:

When you're looking at the magazines  
And thinking that you'll never measure up  
You're wrong

All four:

Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, my cover girl  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

Alyssa:

You walk in rainboots on a perfect summer day  
Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay  
And you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape  
Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made

Crystal:

When you're looking at the magazines  
And thinking that you're just not good enough  
You're so wrong, baby

All four:

Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl

Jayleen:

Got a heart of gold, a perfect original  
Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for awhile  
And when I see that face  
I'd try a thousand ways  
I would do anything to make you smile

All four:

Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl  
Oh woah oh oh, my cover girl  
Oh woah oh oh, my cover girl

Whoa oh, my cover girl  
Whoa oh, my cover girl

"Girls I think we're ready for that audition!" I said as we all cheered and high-fived each other. For the rest of the day we watched Big Time Rush of course singing to the songs, so we will be better prepared for the audition.


	2. Auditions!

Hey guys so I'm updating again! Okay so I am almost done with school till January, so I'll be updating quite a bit. Tomorrow I just have some chorus stuff then I'll be done! Can I get a woohoo (insert everyone going woohoo). Oh I love you guys. Anyways here is chapter two of Big Time Girl Group.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush nor do I claim to.

Big Time Girl Group Chapter 2: The Auditions

Haile's POV

So we got to the auditions and the group right before us we got to see the last part of their audition. They seemed over-excited, terrible dancers, and not singing on key one bit. It was obvious that they were trying out to get near to Big Time Rush and just lost themselves completely. "Girls that was…..good. We will contact you with the results in a few days." The judge said as the girls left the stage. "Next!" We started to walk off but Jayleen stopped us.

"What is it Jay?" I asked turning around to her.

"What if we're not good enough?" Jayleen said nervously

"Jay we have been practicing, preparing, and drinking some tea to coat our throats with. I think, no wait I know, we are ready." I said holding her shoulders.

"Okay I just needed that boost of confidence."

"Next!" The judge person called again.

"Alright let's go rock this place." We got on stage and waited for the sign for us to start.

"Names please." The judge said preparing his papers.

"I'm Haile Dzueney and I'll be singing Kendall's part. On cover girl I will be playing the guitar." I said since the others were too nervous to introduce themselves first.

"I'm Ally Lovette and I'll be singing Logan's part." Ally said.

"I'm Crystal Parks and I'll be singing James's part." Crystal said.

"And I'm Jayleen Fincher and I'll be singing Carlos's part." Jayleen said. The judge person wrote all of this down.

"Okay Haile do you have a guitar with you or do you need to borrow one for cover girl?"

"I need one sir." I said

"My friend Kendall can help you out there." He pointed to my left and I saw Kendall walking up the stage with a guitar in his hands. He handed it to me.

"It's all tuned up for you. Do you want a guitar pick or do you play with just your fingers?" He held up a guitar pick.

"I don't need that." I said sitting down on a stool the people had put up there.

"Okay then." He left the stage and the girls took their seats too just waiting for me to start. I started to strum just to get the hang of this guitar then I started playing the chords for cover girl.

Haile:

I don't know why you always get so insecure  
I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror  
And why won't you believe me when I say  
That to me you get more beautiful, everyday

Crystal:

When you're looking at the magazines  
And thinking that you'll never measure up  
You're wrong

All four:

Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, my cover girl  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

Alyssa:

You walk in rainboots on a perfect summer day  
Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay  
And you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape  
Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made

Crystal:

When you're looking at the magazines  
And thinking that you're just not good enough  
You're so wrong, baby

All four:

Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl

Jayleen:

Got a heart of gold, a perfect original  
Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for awhile  
And when I see that face  
I'd try a thousand ways  
I would do anything to make you smile

All four:

Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl  
Oh woah oh oh, my cover girl  
Oh woah oh oh, my cover girl

Whoa oh, my cover girl  
Whoa oh, my cover girl

"Guys that was amazing! Please do keep going." The judge said as four heads popped up from the second row in the theater. I hadn't noticed Kendall went back and sat with the guys. I guess he didn't want us to know they were paying attention. So after cover girl we sung more of their songs till the judge person stopped us. "Okay I think that's all I need to hear. I will get back to you guys in a few days to let you know if you won or not." We left the place really excited.

"Guys we did amazing!" I said as we high-fived each other.

"We sure did!" Crystal said as we walked back to our car.

"Yeah I think we won the judge over." Ally said as we drove off.

"I wouldn't say won over because we don't know about the people before the people before us, but I would say we are at the top of his list!" Crystal said.

A few days later:

The girls have been coming over to my house everyday, so they don't miss the call from the judge person. Finally after four days of waiting I got the call. "Hello?" I said as all Jayleen, Crystal, and Ally crowded around me to hear what the judge has got to say.

"Is this Haile?" asked the judge.

"Yes this is her." I said trying to keep my excitement and nervousness in.

"Congratulations you and Jayleen, Crystal, and Ally are chosen to be the girl group that tours with big time rush!" I almost screamed. The girls looked like they were about to scream too.

"Thank you so much!"

"We will pick you up in two weeks to start rehearsals. We have bought you guys a house to stay in while you guys are rehearsing. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes one." Ally asked grabbing my phone.

"What is it?"

"When do we meet the guys?"

"Oh the guys will be teaching you everything you need to know at rehearsals in a couple of weeks." Again we almost screamed. "Is that all?"

"Yes." I said calmly. I feel like I'm going to burst with excitement.

"Well I will see you in a couple of weeks. Bye." I hung up and we screamed on the top of our lungs and jumped up and down. I was so happy that I was crying and I'm pretty sure the other girls were too.

"We are getting to tour with Big Time Rush!" I screamed loudly.

"I can't believe it!" Crystal screamed.

"Well believe it!" Ally screamed.

"Because our journey is starting in a couple of weeks!" I screamed. I don't know about the other girls, but that night I got barely any sleep I was so happy.

TBC

Okay so I finally got this chapter done! Sorry about the wait. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I will update as soon as possible. Bye!


	3. Meeting the guys officially!

Hey guys so I am finally updating this again. I updated Big Time Movie Sequel yesterday and I will be updating Big Time Families Thursday. I really hope you like this chapter. Please do review! Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.

Big Time Girl Group Chapter 3: We are in Hollywood!

Crystal's POV

So we were on the plane to make our dreams come true. Haile was on her laptop and I was listening to music. Across the row, Jayleen and Alyssa were arguing over something it looked like. I felt Haile tap excitedly on my shoulder. I took my earbuds out. "What?" I asked.

"Look!" She said pointing to her computer. She was on twitter and was on Kendall's profile.

"What's so special about Kendall's profile? Did he change his profile picture or something?" I asked not seeing what she's excited about.

"Kendall tweeted me back!" She almost screamed.

"That's cool. You are going to meet him in a few hours. Why are you freaking out?" I asked putting one earbud in.

"Because he's the first celebrity to tweet me back!" She started typing again, and I went back to my music. I decided to check twitter too. I noticed I had new followers. I looked and saw that it was the guys! I also saw James tweeted me. I hit Haile. "Oh my gosh James followed me!"

"Now you feel what I feel!" We silently fangirled since some people were sleeping most likely.

Two hours later…..

We finally got off the plane and went straight to baggage claim. We really wanted to see the guys as soon as possible. Once we got our bags, we saw four people holding signs that had our names written on them. "Guys our drivers are over there." Haile pointed out. Thank you Captain Obvious. We walked over to them. "Um we are Haile, Crystal, Jayleen, and Alyssa."

"Great we'll take your bags then." An all too familiar voice said. It was James!

"James?" I asked. The four boys shhhhh me.

"Be quiet we are in disguise." I think Carlos said.

"Oh my gosh you guys are picking us up?" Jayleen basically screamed. The guys shhhhhhed her too.

"Let's just get going before we are noticed." Kendall said as the guys grabbed our bags carried them out to a limo!

"You guys rented a limo?" Haile exclaimed.

"Yeah we wanted you guys to ride around in style while we give you the grand tour of Los Angeles." Logan said.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah really now come on we have a lot to see." The guys held out there arms for us to grab. We grabbed our favorite guy's arm and got into the limo. The guys showed us what seems like everything, but I'm sure we didn't even see half of Los Angeles.

"Okay before we do the honors of showing you guys your house," Logan started.

"You have to sit through a boring meeting." Carlos said. We four girls groaned. "Yeah I know right. We have to be there too."

"Well let's get this over with." I said. We drove to the studio and walked to the business room. We, yet again, sat by our favorite boy. I really wanted to hold James's hand under the table, but I didn't know how he would react.

"Okay girls I called you hear just to discuss some things." The boss guys said.

"When he says some he means a lot." James whispered in my ear. I groaned again.

"Alright first I'm going to say this. You guys are going to the Kids Choice Awards in a couple of weeks with Big Time Rush and performing with them." All four of us girls' jaws dropped. We are performing on live TV in a couple of weeks, but we haven't even learned any of the dance routines! It's going to be a long two weeks.

TBC

Okay so the next chapter will be their first practice. How will it go? Good or bad? Find out in the next chapter! Bye guys!


	4. Dance Rehearsals

Hey guys it's me again! If you got an email that said I updated and the chapter name was we're pregnant, I'm so very sorry. I clicked on the wrong story to update. That chapter was meant for big time families. This is the real update for Big Time Girl Group. So I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.

Big Time Girl Group Chapter 4: Dance Rehearsals

Crystal's POV

"Okay guys so this is the first day rehearsing with us. Are you guys nervous?" Carlos asked. Me and the girls had been learning the dance moves to Big Time Rush, the song we are performing with the guys at the KCA's. We had the dance down. We just need to rehearse with the guys.

"Just a little bit, but we have the dance down perfectly." Haile said. She was always the optimistic one.

"Alright first we want to see you guys do the dance." Carlos said.

"Fine." Alyssa said. We got into our positions, and Logan started the music. We danced and did it almost perfectly. We couldn't do the part where we have to do some dance moves with a partner.

"You guys did great!" Kendall said. "Now let's do this together." He said as the boys got out on the dance floor with us.

"Aw….look the wanna-be popstars bribed some girls to dance with them, how adorable. How much did they bribe you girls? I bet it was a lot to dance with them." Some guy said as he walked into the dance studio with an entourage.

"Just leave us alone Isaac." Carlos said.

"Don't you want a real popstar to give you advice? Since you and the girls can't dance." Jayleen gasped. She had been taking dance classes since she was four, and she is the best dancer out of us girls. She's also a really hard worker.

"You haven't seen us dance yet though." I said coming to defend Jayleen. "Turn on-."

"No need. I saw you guys just now. And you-," he walked up to Jayleen, "were the worst dancer." Jayleen ran off sobbing.

"Jayleen!" Alyssa yelled as she was about to run off, but Carlos stopped her.

"I got this." He said. He then ran off to find Jay.

"Dude! What's your problem! We knew you had a problem with us, but these girls have done nothing to you!" Logan said.

"I just like messing with people." Isaac and his entourage were about to leave, when Logan turned him around and punched him straight in the nose.

"No one hurts our friends." The guys then started beating Isaac up, while me, Haile, and Alyssa sat back and watched the show. After five minutes, the guys were done, and Isaac ran off. Our favorite guy came and sat down next to each of us. "And that is what happens to people who mess with our friends." The guys put there arms around our shoulders.

Jayleen's POV

I finally found a sort of secluded spot in the studio and sat down. I tried to pull myself together, but I just couldn't. As soon as I sat down, I started to cry. I heard footsteps coming towards me. "Please go away." I said not even looking up. The person sat right next to me.

"Hey, don't cry." It was Carlos! He put his arm around my shoulder. "Isaac doesn't know what he's talking about. You and the girls are really amazing dancers, but I think you are the best." I looked up at him shocked. "Hey, don't look shocked! You really are an amazing dancer."

"Thanks Los." I said.

"No problem." He said as we stood up and hugged. "Now let's go get some ice cream. That always helps me when I'm sad." I laughed.

"Okay let's go." We walked to the ice cream shop just down the street from the studio hand-in-hand.

TBC

Okay guys there's the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed. I had pretty fun writing the ending. Well I have nothing else to say, but bye!


	5. KCA's!

Big Time Girl Group Chapter Five: KCA's!

Alyssa's POV

"Logan I'm nervous." I said as me and him were getting in our spot where we were supposed to run out at.

"Don't be. You and the girls have been working your butts off learning this dance, and I believe you guys have it down." Logan said as he grabbed my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"But what if I mess up?" I said sneaking a peak at the audience. "There are some major celebs out there and if I mess up-"

"You will most likely not be the one to mess up. It'll probably be me."

"Why do you think that. You guys have done this song a lot more than we have."

"Yes but this is a new dance for us too." I looked at him weirdly. "We had to change this dance to fit in with you guys dancing with us. I'm worried one of us is going to start doing the old dance." I started to laugh. "See now your nerves are out the door!" That made me laugh even more, which made Kendall and Haile turn to look at us weirdly.

"Thanks Logan." I said calming down

"You're welcome." He kissed my forehead, which sent shivers down my spine as I blushed. He gave me a cheeky smile.

"You guys are on in five." The stage manager said walking by.

"Thanks." Logan said. He turned and saw I had gotten nervous again. "Hey listen I'm going to be right here next to you the whole song. We've done this a million times already, and you guys have it down perfectly."

"But-"Logan kissed me fully on the lips.

"Now your nerves were sucked into me." I was in shock. Logan just kissed me on the lips.

"Now is the time tons of people have been waiting to see, the final performance of the night!" Jack Black announced. The crowd cheered. I looked at Logan. He gave me a nod and gave my hand a comforting squeeze. "Everyone give it up for Big Time Rush and their girl counterparts, Haile, Jayleen, Crystal, and Alyssa!" The music started to play and all eight of us ran out on stage.

Everyone:

Elevate a little higher  
Let's throw a party in the sky  
And celebrate  
Elevate until we fly yeah  
Move, move your feet  
Until you levitate  
Come on let's elevate

James and Crystal:

Forget about your day  
Under the milky way  
I know a place where we can go

Carlos and Jayleen

No need to be afraid  
Come on, I'll demonstrate  
Take you to outer space  
Here we go, here we go

Everyone:

Oh oh oh  
If you want a party  
Oh oh oh  
And I know you're down  
Oh oh oh  
If you want a party  
If you want a party

Elevate a little higher  
Let's throw a party in the sky  
And celebrate  
Elevate until we fly yeah  
Move, move your feet  
Until you levitate  
Come on let's elevate

Elevate  
Elevate

Logan and Alyssa:

We're floating in the air  
Look at the view from here  
Show you what world you've never seen before

Kendall and Haile

We're dancing in the stars  
No matter where we are  
Jupiter Boulevard  
Here we go, here we go

(Whoh Oh, Whoa oh)  
If you want a party  
(Whoa oh, Whoa Oh)  
And I know you're down  
(Whoa Oh, Whoa Oh)  
If you want a party  
You want a party

Elevate a little higher  
Let's throw a party in the sky  
And celebrate  
Elevate until we fly yeah  
Move, move your feet  
Until you levitate  
Come on let's elevate

Elevate  
Elevate

Logan and Alyssa:

Don't even hesitate  
Just let it escalate  
I want to see you go woah

Kendall and Haile:

Break through the ceiling  
Now it's time to hit the clouds  
And now we ain't coming down

Whoa whoa  
Whoa whoa  
(Whoa whoa Whoa whoa)  
Whoa whoa  
(Oh oh oh)  
Whoa whoa

Elevate a little higher  
Let's throw a party in the sky  
And celebrate  
Elevate until we fly yeah  
Move, move you're feet  
Until you levitate  
Come on let's elevate

Elevate  
Elevate

"And that was Big Time Rush and their counterparts!" Jack Black said going back on the stage. Me and everyone ran back stage.

"That was amazing guys!" Ours and Big Time Rush's manager said coming up to us. "Girls that was a great first performance, and now everyone is pumped to see you guys on tour with these four guys."

"Thanks Steve!" All eight of us said. Steve left leaving us eight to pull together after that rush. We all went to Big Time Rush's dressing room and plopped down on the ground exhausted.

"Wow what a rush!" Haile said.

"You guys weren't kidding when you say it feels like a rush up there on stage." I said

"We wouldn't lie to you guys about that!" Logan said grabbing my hand. I blushed again thinking about what happened before we went on stage.

"Were any of you guys nervous?" I asked.

"I was a little, but I saw that Logan made you less nervous." She winked at me letting me know she saw Logan kiss me.

"What is she talking about?" Crystal asked.

"Oh nothing I should say till they are ready to talk about it." She laid her head on Kendall's shoulder. Everyone looked at Kendall.

"Do you know what she's talking about?" Carlos asked.

"Honestly no." Kendall said confused.

"I'll tell you later." Haile said.

"Hey guys we should head back and see the rest of the show." I said before anyone could start asking us questions. I got up and so did Logan.

"Yeah we should." We all went back to our seats and enjoyed the rest of the show, me and Logan of course holding hands through the rest of it.


	6. Fun Times on a Bus

Big Time Girl Group Chapter 6: Fun times on a bus

Jayleen's POV

"Guys we are going to go see our bus!" I said excitedly pulling my two suitcases along. I also had a gym bag, my purse, and my laptop case. The others had the same thing except Haile had her guitar case.

"Slow down cheeky monkey. We aren't staying on this bus for very long. We have to put down our stuff in our bunks, take a quick look around, and head back to the stadium for meet-and-greets." Haile said.

"Ahh you're no fun." I said slowing down.

"I just don't want to be late for our first concert." She said.

"No you just want to keep being able to make-out with Kendall." Crystal said. Haile turned to her looking surprised.

"I have never made out with Kendall!"

"Doesn't mean you don't want to." I said.

"And like you don't want to make out with Carlos?" She got me there.

"You're right."

"Aren't I always." We got on the bus. "Okay how are we going to choose bunks?"

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Crystal suggested.

"Sure, first one to beat the other three get first choice on bunk. Then we'll do a second round for second choice. I'm sure that all four of us want a top bunk." We all three nodded. "Alright let's play." Alyssa won the first round. She, of course, chose a top bunk. I won the second round, so I got the other top bunk! Crystal took the bottom bunk under me, and Haile took the bottom bunk under Alyssa. "Alright guys let's go." We went back to the stadium. Meet-and-greets was awesome. I was surprised we already had so many fans. The concert went without a hitch. Now me and the girls are hanging out in our dressing room. The guys came in after five minutes.

"Hey we are having a party on our bus. You guys are free to join."James said. Since me and the girls got a bus the guys have to all stay on one bus.

"Yeah that sounds like a lot of fun. We'll be there." Crystal said.

"Oh and we are going to have a movie night, so go grab your movies." Carlos said.

"Just no chick flicks please." Logan said.

"Aw but those are the best to make-out during." Alyssa said winking. All three of us girls busted out laughing, while the guys gave us weird looks.

"Okay we won't bring any chick flicks." I said sadly.

"Okay thanks. Meet us on our bus in ten minutes." Kendall said as the guys left.

"Really Alyssa really?" I asked.

"Hey, nobody said I couldn't flirt with him." Alyssa said as we laughed again. We went on our bus got some movies. We grabbed The Lucky One just in case we could change the guys' minds. We got on their bus. We noticed that the guys had gotten out a ton of snacks and somehow got pizza.

"Hey, guys welcome to our bus!" Carlos said when he noticed us.

"Thanks, wow your bus is cool." Alyssa said.

"Yeah we know. So you fine with listening to our mix cd?" Carlos asked grabbing a cd out of a case. "It has fifty of our favorite songs on it."

"Sure." We all four said. We danced for a long time, but then I won't give up by Bruno Mars came on. The guys held out their hands to us.

"Will you the honor of dancing with me." They all four said together, which I thought was weird, but we danced with them. We danced through all fifty songs. Carlos turned off the cd player.

"Okay now its time for movies!" Carlos said. There were three sections to the couch. James and Crystal got the left part of the couch. Carlos and me got the middle part of the couch. Logan and Alyssa got the right part. Kendall and Haile decided they wanted to snuggle on the floor.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Logan asked.

"Oh we brought a movie that we want to watch!" I said.

"Is it a chick flick?" Logan asked.

"No of course not." I said getting up and getting The Lucky One from our stack of movies. I put it in and took my spot back next to Carlos.

"So what's the name of the movie?" Carlos asked.

"You'll see." Crystal said knowing that I put in The Lucky One.

"The Lucky One?" The guys exclaimed when the menu popped up. Us girls just laughed.

"Ugh a chick flick." Logan said leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. "We told you no chick flicks!"

"This one actually isn't too bad. Give it a shot will you?" Haile asked.

"Alright." All four boys said. By the end of the movie the guys were watching the movie intensely.

"That movie was actually pretty good." James said once the movie was over.

"It wasn't too bad of a chick flick." Kendall said.

"Told ya." All four of us girls said.

"It's getting late we should head to bed." Kendall said getting up and stretching.

"Should we tell the bus driver to stop and let us get on our bus?" I asked.

"No our manager said you guys can sleep on the bus tonight if you guys stay on the couch and not in our beds." Kendall said.

"Okay but what are we going to wear? We don't have pajamas." I asked.

"You can wear some of our clothes." Logan suggested. We nodded and followed them to their rooms to get the clothes. We all changed and got our spots on the couches. The guys had gotten us pillows and blankets for us.

"Wow our first night on the tour and we're already sleeping on the guys' bus." Haile said. We all laughed.

"When we start dating the guys this will probably stop. Our manager won't like the whole boyfriend girlfriend sharing a bus thing." I pointed out.

"Yeah that may be a while considering how the guys are acting now." Haile said.

"Well we'll just have to see. Good night everyone." Alyssa said.

"Night." We all three said. We all four fell asleep dreaming about our guys.


	7. Prank Wars Part 1

Big Time Girl Group Chapter 7: Prank Wars Part 1

Crystal's POV

"Guys I know we just did our first show yesterday, but we need to initiate a prank war." Jayleen said when we got back on our bus.

"Jay do you really want to get the boys started on a prank war?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes we do because one we could get much closer to the guys if one of them wants to pair up with one of us to prank someone." I said.

"And it would be fun!" Jay said.

"Alright but if we do pair up with a guy do we just prank a different guy? Because it would be betrayal if we prank each other." Alyssa said.

"Naw come on Alyssa its just some silly pranks. They are just meant for some good laughs." Jay said. Me and Haile nodded our heads.

"Okay fine but if I hook up with the pranksta gangsta you better watch your backs." Alyssa said.

"What if we get to him first?" I ask.

"You wouldn't dare." Alyssa said really low.

"I'm just kidding! I have James." I said backing away.

"Good now what do we do if one of the guys, that's not the one we like, comes and asks us to do a prank with them?" Jay asked.

"Well it depends on the prank, and if you want to prank the person they want to prank." I said.

"Sounds like a plan Stan." Jay said.

"Alright so what's going to be our first prank?" I asked.

"Well I have one." Haile said finally saying something.

"You've been sitting there planning this whole time haven't you?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes now come on. Let's talk about this plan." Haile said as we got in a huddle and started talking about the prank to start all pranks.

Kendall's POV

"Guys the time has come." I said once the girls left. All the guys were sitting on the couch.

"To start the prank wars?" James asked.

"Yes James the prank wars." I said.

"But I like that Crystal girl. She's really hot." James said.

"And I like Jay." Carlos said

"And I like Alyssa." Logan said.

"I like Haile, but I bet they are in their tour bus right now thinking up pranks to pull on us." I said.

"Well then we should prank them before they prank us!" James said.

"Yeah!" Carlos and Logan said.

"Well boys first off we need to set new rules, since its not just us and Dustin anymore." I said.

"I think we should be able to partner up with one of the girls if we want to, and if they would be okay with it." James said.

"And nothing that will harm them." Logan added.

"Well not too badly." James said.

"Well then let's start planning." I said as we started planning.


	8. Prank Wars Part 2

Big Time Girl Group Chapter 8: Prank Wars Part 2

Haile's POV

"You guys know the plan right?" I asked as I got into position. Our prank was a mix of a bunch of different kinds of horror movies. I was dressed as the grudge. The whole set up is, when they fall asleep we hang chucky dolls above their heads. Then Jayleen screams on the top of our lungs. They wake up freak out because the chucky dolls are also holding fake knives. They run out of the tour bus to be chased into our tour bus by Ranel who's dressed as Jason. I then come out dressed as the grudge and make those weird noises. I chase them to the park that's nearby. We then let them calm down just a bit, but then Alyssa chases them back to their tour bus with a chainsaw. While they had been running around Jayleen and Crystal had taken two of their mattresses and set them up, Crystal hiding behind one and Jayleen hiding behind the other. Then when they run in, Crystal plays a video of Jigsaw saying game over and then her and Jayleen squish the guys with the mattresses. It's an awesome plan.

"Yeah we got it!" They all three said.

"Good lets just hope we won't have to do another prank because this was hard to come up with." They nodded their heads.

"And I have a backup plan if the guys don't run out of the bus after they wake up." Jayleen said holding an extra Chucky doll.

"Great! Now that we have all this settled, we just have to wait till the guys go to sleep." I said as we sat down on our couch in the living room. Ranel is supposed to come in and tell us when the guys have gone to bed. We waited five minutes before Ranel came in.

"They've gone to bed early tonight. That surprises me, but here's the key to the tour bus." He handed us the key. "I'll get ready. So I just have to chase them to this tour bus?" We nodded our heads. "That I can do. Alright I'll see you guys in a bit." He walked to our bathroom. We went out of our tour bus and got onto the guys' tour bus. We informed the driver that we were going to do this and told him to not be on the bus. He agreed to it, so all we have to do is go set everything up. We went to our respective guys and being extra careful to not wake them up. We set up the chucky dolls on their bunks. Jayleen went and hid behind the couch, while the rest of us walked out to get in our positions. I gave the girls five minutes to get in position.

"Everyone ready?" I asked through the walkie talkies that we all have, including Ranel.

"Yep." Everyone said.

"Alright let it rip, Jayleen." I said. Our plan went off flawlessly. We scared the guys so bad. Once they got back on their bus, I walked over to theirs. I didn't get in, but I knew I was going to be able to hear them scream right here. They soon did and I started busting out laughing. When I heard loud laughing coming from inside, that's when the rest of us got on as well. The guys were on the floor looking mad, while the rest of us were dying laughing. It was really hilarious.

"That's so not funny!" James whined.

"That was awesome! You guys were so scared." Crystal said.

"We got you!" I exclaimed. Kendall got up and put his arm around me.

"Good job girls you actually scared me." He said but then he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I will get you back for this." He then led me back to the tour bus as did the other guys with the other girls. When the guys left, we all high-fived each other.

"Great job guys! That went awesome!" I said. We then decided to go to bed since that made us extremely tired. We all wondered what the guys were going to do for payback.


End file.
